Percy Jackson (TWS)
Perseus "Percy" Jackson is a Main Character in the Titan Wars Series, he is the biological son of Poseidon and currently a recently ascended God of the Sea who has been given the title "Strategos of the Twelfth Stratia", Percy leads the Greeks while attempting to bring peace between Romans and Greeks. He was originally in a relationship with Annabeth Chase, however she was killed by Hyperion, Percy's old Titan Rival. Personality and traits Percy is brave, a natural leader, and is willing to risk his life to save friends, strangers, and sometimes enemies. He has a sarcastic and smart sense of humour, a laid back demeanour, and has earned the respect of all the Olympians, even Artemis (who strictly dislikes boys), Dionysus (who hates most heroes), and Hades (who generally hates people). Despite this, Percy remains true, and never goes back on his word. However, he is definitely not perfect. Percy is somewhat short-tempered, and thus has trouble controlling his anger (when he sees bullying) and tends to do or blurt out things before thinking, no matter the consequences, causing him to get in a lot of trouble. Annabeth Chase mentions that he is technically smart but seems to act dumb; and is obtuse, meaning he doesn't always see the obvious even when it is right in front of him, such as people's feelings. Despite this he is perceptive when he wants to be, he could tell that Gaea wanted to keep him alive and gambled his life knowing that he was too valuable to Gaea for him to die at that time. Percy can also be sarcastic and moody, and he dislikes being restrained or forced to obey. After four years of combat against the Titans, and living on the streets, fighting monsters, Percy has developed a "wolf stare" that says: "No matter how bad you think you are, I'm worse". He is not afraid of anything in the mortal world any more, including gangs. He notes that it is probably Lupa's influence on him, as he stayed with her and her pack for weeks at one point, Jason seems to later confirm this point. Percy's fatal flaw is excessive personal loyalty: He would risk the world and his own life to save a loved one, this has mostly been burnt out of him while training with the Roman Camp, but the last glimmers of light were always the hardest to snuff out and therefore some glimmers of the flaw remains. Physical Appearance Percy is described as a fairly tall, very handsome young man, with jet black hair and bright sea green eyes.He gets his looks from his father. At the beginning of the series, Percy is average in athletics but later from his training, becomes very fit and muscular. He does not seem to know it, but many girls find him very attractive, as stated by Hazel that "He had the good looks of a Roman god". Biography Relationships Olympian Gods Zeus Zeus and Percy have been said to have started out on the wrong foot, especially with Zeus believing that Percy had stolen his Master Bolt eight years ago, it is possible that their relationship is asimilar to that of allies as he had no problem with granting Percy Immortality so long as the son of the God fought in their best interests. Poseidon Percy ironically sees Poseidon as more of a fatherly figure than any of his adopted fathers to date, he does however state that Poseidon as a father is like having a businessman for a dad: always travelling around and spending little time with him, Jason however points out that Percy is lucky to have a relationship with his father at all considering that Jason sees his own father very distantly and never interacts with him at all. Titans: Giants: Other Godly Immortals: Jason Grace Since the death of Annabeth Chase, Percy has become closer and closer to Jason Grace especially when they were made into Gods during the negotiations, because of such they two of them become partnered together more and more often and are developing a romantic relationship that Poseidon has blessed while Zeus treats wearily. Nico di Angelo Demi-Gods Equipment Riptide: a gift given to him by his father formerely used by Hercules . Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Gallery Quotes Trivia In this seris Percy is immortal despite declining it in The Last Olympian. He is revealed to have been made immortal by Poseidon behind his back, which is why he is grumpy at Poseidon. Percy is the God of Rivers and is also a minor sea god. His girlfriend Annabeth might re-appear alive ( check Annabeth). Category:Character Category:Semi-Canon Character Category:Children of Poseidon Category:Males Category:Demigods Category:Ex-Demigod Category:Immortal